iAm In A Coma
by CandyRox12
Summary: Sam walks in on something devestating. And she gets hit by a car but what happens when the driver was someone she knew? And someone unexpected shows up... Chapter 3 has a special thing for all the stories that are done. And only chapter 2 is rated T.
1. Broken Heart

iAm In A Coma

**Sam's POV**

I was walking from my car to the Groovy Smoothie. I was admires the beautiful full moon. When I reached the door I saw something that made me heart break. So I finally: "I'm sorry…" I was going to say something else but I ran out the door. I know your asking what did I see or whatever nubs say. But I saw Carly and….Fredward kissing. Her hands were around his neck and his hands were around her waist. While I was walking to my car, head down, hands in my pocket. I crossed the street but, little did I know, a stupid drunk driver was coming down the road. Then all I heard was a loud "SLAM!"

Everything went blank and when snapped out of it, I was laying on the cold street. Everything in my body hurt… and ached. I wanted to cry but I didn't have the strength. I then heard someone yell my name. I didn't know who it was; it wasn't any concern of mine. My eyelids were getting heavy by then, my body wanted me to shut my eyes but I was too scared to. I tried so hard not to but my vision was messed up like heck. Everything was growing warm and faded. Then, I saw a weird looking figure; it looked human and was checking my pulse.

From what I can tell, I think it was a guy and was old as well. Finally, after a brutal battle with me and my eyelids, I gave in and closed my eyes. Thinking about my broken heart made me do so.

**Freddie's POV**

I was kissing Carly but I felt nothing while doing so, not one spark. While I was kissing her I saw Sam walk through the door. She looked shocked then quickly her face showed the anguish hurt that I know oh so well. I felt bad….I heard her say "I'm sorry". I was wondering why she said it but never did ask. Then she left, I quickly let go of Carly and went after Sam. I didn't know why, my body seemed to be acting on its own….as if Sam was a magnet and I was a scrap of metal. When I saw her crossing the street there was a car coming her way.

"Sam!" I yelled as loud as I could, but she didn't hear. "Sam!" I yelled out to her again but my voice wasn't fast enough. I was too late.

I saw her body glide into the air….going head first to the ground. I was running toward her but some guy was checking her pulse. "It's okay, sweetie," the man said to Sam in a most gentle tone. Tears were pouring down my face. I then called the ambulance. They arrived in a matter of minutes which felt like years for me. I knew she had to be okay. She was with professionals after all but….I wanted to be by her side. They wouldn't let me go with her. I kept reassuring myself that she would be fine and that she will not die….not now when I have just found out my true feelings for her.

I watched in agony as the ambulance drove down the street. I was still wishing that I was in there with her all the way through. That's when I decided that I wouldn't let her wake up to no one. Her mother was never there and Carly is unaware of the situation, I had to be there for her! I pushed some random kid off of his skateboard and started to ride it towards the same direction as the ambulance. I rode as fast as I could to make it to where Sam, my one and only true love, my friend, was awaiting my arrival.


	2. The Dream

**Sam's POV**

_**I see Freddie standing there, I try to run towards him but he disappears. Damn, why does he always leave? Suddenly, I feel a presence something heavy, striking my stomach then I glide through the air hitting my head first. Then I feel a warm hand touching mine before I see the person it goes black. Who the hell was that person? Anyway, I feel pain all over my body, I try to move but, I'm frozen solid, when I try one more time, I see myself hooked up to medical equipment. There's something wrapped around my head, then there's tons of casts on me. I walk up to myself I try to touch my own hand but, it goes right through. The television was on and of course the boring news but this interesting this time**_**. **

"_Young Samantha Puckett age 15, was hit by a drunk driver. She is in Seattle Community Hospital." __**Damn it! Mom is so gonna be so mad with the medical bills! **__"Now a word with the young man who found Samantha, Tom Buckie, who is 27." __**Young man? Oops… I didn't know he was young. He looked so old and I got hit by a dang car so it's not my fault. But I gotta thank that guy as soon as I figure out what's going on.**_

"_My friends and I were walking to the Groovy Smoothie until we heard a loud thud. So I went to see what it was then I saw the girl lying on the street, she was bleeding, there was glass in her leg, her eyes were still open so I told my friends to call 911 then the ambulance came. I felt sorry for the girl it really shouldn't have happened to her. I hope she doesn't have too many injuries and that she would be back on her feet in no time." __**Tom said. He seemed like a nice man, if only every man could be like him.**_

"_Thank you, Tom. We have some information on Samantha, they clarified she is in a coma. They aren't sure when she'll be waking up." __**The annoying news guy said. Wait did that guy say a coma?**_

"_Damn it! A coma?"__** I yell, well who else would freaking yelling? "**__Why the hell does this have to happen to me? I've been damn responsible! I put up these walls so I wouldn't get hurt! Damn Freddie, he got past these walls! He's the damn reason I cry myself to sleep____knowing he won't be mine!"__** My voice breaks a little bit after I said he's name. **__"He's the only one I love because____he's not like those other jerks that I dated!"__** That was the last straw. After I said that I just broke and I fell down in the corner and started crying. I'm so weak right now, my heart breaking, every bone in my body is making it worse. The only thing I can do right now is just cry and hope everything will turn out to be, I don't know something or anything other than this stupid stuff.**_

"_Sir, I don't know if it's okay to go in there." __**I heard the nurse say. Great, what jerk was she talking to now?**_

"_You don't understand, I need to know where she is!" __**I heard deep voice say. Who the hell could he be?**_

"_I'm sorry but you're not family. Only family can go in there."__** The nurse said sweetly but I heard the guy groan in frustration. **_

"_I'm uh… her brother." __**Okay this guy was really bad at lying. I can tell he isn't use to it but hopefully the nurse isn't stupid.**_

"_Well then, her room is 311 just go down the hall then you'll see it." __**Wow! This nurse is really stupid. Hey, well at least I can make myself feel better by making fun of her.**_

_**I laughed a little and forgot why I was crying. I then heard the door open, great who the heck can that be? I saw brown hair in the room and wonderful brown eyes.**_

**I want to thank KWilson and viciousboar. You guys rock and thanks for reviewing and sorry for not updating in a while.**


	3. Just Great

**What goes on people? So I have been out for months but hey I'm back! For the delay, I'm gonna give ya two chapters! This one and the next one and you better read this one! Anyway in the next chapter, you are going to meet two annoying people. Well, if you don't want the boy then just tell me and I'll take him out. Well onward with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm actually a grown man. Yeah right. Last time I checked I'm a girl not a man! So I'm not Dan and I don't own iCarly! **

**Sam's POV**

Those wonderful brown eyes soon were filled with tears fighting to come out. That dang jerk, how dare he come here! It's his fault that I'm here well, okay it was my fault, but still! I don't take the blame for anything! If I could punch Freddie I would, but I can't because of this dang coma.

"Sam… I know you can't hear me but… I love you." Freddie the dorkface said slow and soft-like. But wait, did the dork just say he loves me? Sure, I do love him but **HE LOVES ME? **

"Are you fudging serious?" I screamed with excitement and confusion. But, he just stares at my other body next to me (A/N Sam is in a coma so she can actually see herself, just in case you didn't get that). So he can't hear me or see me? THIS IS A FUDGING RIP-OFF! I can see him and hear him but he can't do the same? Dang… this is so **not** the way I thought I would be if he told me he loved me. Okay, I never expected him to say that he loves me. Even though he loves me, he is still a backstabber.

**Carly's POV**

After I kissed Freddie and he went after Sam, I just sat here. After a while, Spencer came to pick me up. We sat on the couch and watched the news.

"So how did you end up kissing Freddie?" Spencer asked.

"We were talking about Sam then I kissed him then Sam came in and ran out crying then he went after her." I said like it was no big deal.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why would you kiss Freddie?"

"I don't know I wanted to see if he felt something." I said innocently.

"Did you feel something?" When is he gonna give up?

"No." I said truthfully. "It was like kissing a dead fish." So true.

"You don't like Freddie?" Ewww! How could he think I liked Freddie?

"Ew. No. But there _is _a boy that I like."

"Really who is-"He was cut off, due to interesting news. After the little announcement we both jumped as if electricity hit both of us. Spencer grabbed the keys and we quickly went to the hospital. I was panicking the whole way and Spencer tried to calm me down. Soon we arrived at the hospital we lied and said that we were her cousins. We went to room 311 to find Freddie right next to Sam, he was holding her hand.

"Freddie?" I asked softly. He sniffled and it looked like he was crying like a non-stop waterfall.

"Uh… yeah?" He said with a stuffy nose. He tried to wipe his tears away but they were still falling.

"Are you okay?" I asked the weeping boy.

"Do I look okay?" He asked with anger and sarcasm.

"Uh…no?" I questioned.

**Sam's POV**

Great, Carly the prep is here. Yay! That "Yay" was actually sarcasm. Right now I'm in a backstabber reunion. The boy backstabber and the girl backstabber and Spencer is…. Spencer. This can't get any worse. Then the door opened slowly showing a blonde teenage girl and a blonde woman. Looks like I spoke to soon, things are about to get even worse.

**Okay, that's it for this chapter. So… you can review on this one or the other one. Oh, I'd like to tell you some great stories that ended. Darnforth Academy was a great story but Darnforth lovers, like myself, heads up because she has another great story. Next we have iLove Ham, my favorite part was with the drumstick. Next was, iFugitive, it had lots of seddie in it. iMarried Freddie! The exclamation was already there, but I think this story was worth every second of my time. And I believe iDare by FiddleGirl ended, and it was pretty funny and sad. The funny part was when they were playing golf but I still don't get it. But FiddleGirl has a new story called iChemical Reaction, check it out people. iSleepover by the awesome KWilson, I wasn't here when it actually came out but I still read it. This story had a lot of sleep information which I needed 'cause I have insomnia. But it was a great story, but she made iShakespeare which is also a great story. Well there are a lot of great stories and one-shots from limegreenrocks, great stories and everyone should read them. Now onward with the next chapter! Oh, and thank you to all the people who reviewed to all my other chapters! You people are fudgin' awesome! Thanks again!**


	4. Ahhh A Family Reunion

**Disclaimer:**

**Melissa: Hey psycho!**

**Me: Hey jerkwad!**

**Melissa: (magically gets peanut butter) Yum!**

**Me: I thought you hated peanut butter!**

**Melissa: I thought you didn't own iCarly.**

**Me: I don't.**

**Melissa: Well, there you have it!**

**Me: Nub.**

**Melissa: What did you say?**

**Me: Nothing. Oh, I have somethin' to tell you people. Now you guys know I'm a Twilight fan, well I hate Twilight now! I mean it's so boring! Mel is still a Twilight fan. And I also hate Twilight because of those dang cruddie ooops I mean creddie people made it into their story. Hey, creddie if ya wanna play dirty then you made a bad choice 'cause I'm Team Seddie! And creddie, Twilight doesn't go with creddie it's only 'because Carly follows the crowd and Freddie was already in love with Carly and Sam fits Bella even though she doesn't have brown hair and eyes, it only matters if they fit the character! And yeah, like I said if creddie wants to play dirty then you got it! I'm only saying this because I saw some cruddie fan say some bad stuff about seddie! So bring it! And I don't care if I get hate mail; I'm just speaking the truth!**

Sam's POV

The blonde women and young teenage girl slowly walked in and everyone stopped in there tracks. Then I quickly remembered them it was…. Mom and Melanie. Man I hate them so much especially mom, why the heck would they come here. Oh wait I think I have an idea. "Oh my Samantha! I'm so sorry I neglected you all these years and only cared about Melanie!" and then Melanie would say "Oh my god Sam! Do you know how cute Freddie is?" Then I'll say in my little world "How can I answer that?" then no one will hear me of course.

Freddie's POV

Sam's mom and Melanie are here…. great what wonderful thing can happen now? Wait, Melanie is real? Why didn't believe Sam…. oh wait, Clown Day. I'll never forget that and I mean never, then when Sam's mom spoke it broke me out of my thoughts of Clown Day.

"Samantha do you know how much money this costs? Samantha wake up!" Sam's mom yelled at **my Sam**!

"She's not awake! And all you care about is money and Melanie. Don't you care about Sam?" I snapped at Sam's mom. Wow! Where did that come from?

"Like your one to talk. You're the boy who she cries about every night. So you're just as bad as me!" Sam's mom yelled at me.

"You know what, I don't like you and I don't even know you!" I yelled at her. But before she could reply Carly and Melanie screamed at us.

"Will you guys shut up? Sam is in a coma and you guys are screaming at each other!" Carly and Melanie yelled simultaneously.

"Alright…." Sam's mom and I said at the same time. But Sam's mom glared at me.

"Don't copy me." Sam's mom said still glaring at me.

"I wasn't copying you." I said.

"Yes you were." Sam's mom argued. Before I could reply Carly and Melanie yelled again.

"Shut up!" They yelled. While Spencer was playing Pak Rat on his PearPhone.

"Yay!" Spencer cheered while standing up and dancing. Everyone looked at him and Spencer stopped and looked down. "I beat my old score on Pak Rat." He said innocently. Then he sat down looking ashamed, and then continued playing Pak Rat.

"Spencer. "Everyone groaned.

"Why are you two here anyway?" I asked Sam's mom and Melanie.

"What, I can't see my daughter?" Sam's mom asked.

"**You** can't….. But everyone else can." I answered her.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sam's mom snapped back. Man, it feels like I'm arguing with Sam…. I want to look in Sam's beautiful ocean blue eyes that I can get lost in. Ugh! I gotta stop thinking about her.

"I basically don't know." I replied. Then after that it was silent and the door opened showing a man who was in his early thirties he also had blonde hair and the same eyes as Sam.

"Pam! Look at what you did to my daughter!" He yelled at I'm guessing at Sam's mom. "I should have taken custody over her! Now Sam is in a coma because of you!" He shouted at Sam's mom.

"It wasn't my fault it was a drunk driver!" She yelled back at him.

"Mom…. You were the drunk driver, don't you remember?" Melanie spoke up.

"What? How dare you say that I did that to my own daughter!" Sam's mom yelled at Melanie.

"You and Sam got in a fight because she got her diver's license and a free car, so she left to the Groovy Smoothie. Then you started drinking and I was in the car when you said you wanted to take a drive then you hit Sam and drove off!" Melanie yelled at her mom. "You're the reason Sam is here!" She screamed at her mother.

"You did this to Sam? I thought it was a drunk driver!" Carly, Spencer, and I yelled at the same time.

Sam's mom looked confused. "I don't remember that!" She defended herself.

Sam's POV

So mom's the one who did this to me? That is totally jank I mean my own mom did this to me! And she was yelling at Frednerd, I'm the only one who can do that! Worst of all I just found out I could've been living with my dad this whole time! And who the heck am I talking to? I never knew I was good at summarizing things.

**Me: I would like you guys to meet my annoying best friend! (Points to Melissa)**

**Melissa: Who are you calling annoying?**

**Me: I just said I was calling you annoying, Mel!**

**Melissa: See you're the one who starts all the fighting!**

**Me: (mocks Melissa) See you're the one who starts all the fighting! (Normal voice) Blah blah blah is all I hear from you!**

**Melissa: At least I didn't fight with a Venus fly trap, chug down a monster, fight with a hobo, burp, and then fall asleep in the middle of class, Beth!**

**Me: Okay first, the fly trap tried to eat my jumbo corndog and I wanted to eat it! Second, I wanted a monster! Thirdly, I thought the hobo had my iPod!**

**Melissa: It was a picture of a dog, how can you get that confused with an iPod?**

**Me: Well, that was false advertisement then! And of course I burped 'cause I chugged down a after that monster. You're lucky I didn't puke on you! Lastly, it wasn't my fault, the teacher was boring!**

**Melissa: I am still surprised you didn't get in trouble and you were the first one to finish the test and still get an A!**

**Me: Hey, I'm a "Sam" who gets good grades, does bad things but don't get caught, and I have brown hair and eyes, and I wear glasses. I used to have long hair and Tyson whose like "Freddie" likes me! That's it!**

**Tyson: Did someone call me?**

**Me: No!**

**Tyson: Don't be so mean.**

**Me: While I have a talk with Mel and Ty please review for this chapter. And I'm adding Mel in my stories because we're best friends and she wouldn't stop bugging me! And if you want me to also add Ty in my stories just tell me and I'll put him in.**

**Melissa: Yeah, do it for three 11 year olds; who are best friends.**

**Me: But you and Tyson keep fighting and I mostly fight with him too, but still!**

**Tyson: Hey Bethy. You sleepy? **

**Me: Yeah. Why? (Confused face)**

**Tyson: You can lay on me if you want.**

**Me: NO!**

**Tyson: Review daring Bethy or Mel to lay on me.**

**Me & Melissa: (mouthing "DON'T!") **

**Me: But, it has to be 10 reviews saying which one.**

**Melissa: Yeah!**

**Me: (mouthing "PICK MELISSA!") Well, Ty, go on and do whatever Tysons do. **

**Tyson: But- I only –**

**Me: Besides looking at me! Bye! (Pushes Tyson out of the room)**

**Melissa: She likes Tyson.**

**Me: (blushes) No I don't! I don't like Ty! I hate him! He's a nub!**

**Melissa: (sarcastically) Sure; Sam and Freddie. (Walks away)**

**Me: (walks after Melissa with a fist raised up and shouts) I'll show you what Sam does to nubs! (Melissa screaming in the background) Oh, and if you're a creddie fan, I'm sorry if I offended you and you're probably not bad, but I'm just telling the creddie fans who speaking trash about seddie. I don't mean to offend you guys, I just have anger issues, so I'm sorry again.**


	5. Sorry Everyone

To this day and from now on, I will not be writing anymore stories on FanFiction. There are many reasons why but I'll just share two. I've been too busy working. And things are getting out of hand with my mom. I'll write a last story about why my mom and I are getting out of hand. Well, that will be the last story. If anyone wants to take my stories then go ahead I really don't care. I'll still be on FanFiction if I ever have time. Well, see ya later.


End file.
